


Dead Boy Walking

by MoodyDisorder



Category: L'État de Siège | The State of Siege - Albert Camus
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: Vas-y Diego. Brûle-moi. Tue-moi. Détruits-moi. Achève-moi. Aime-moi.





	Dead Boy Walking

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime Albert Camus de tout mon cœur. J'aime l’État de Siège de tout mon cœur. J'aime Nada de tout mon cœur. Et j'aime les pairings improbables/méconnus de tout mon cœur aussi. Donc voilà le premier et sûrement le dernier texte sur cette pièce de théâtre posté sur ce site.   
> PS : Dead Boy Walking vient de la chanson Dead Girl Walking de la comédie musicale Heathers.

 

Le monde était gris. Tout simplement gris. Aucune nuance, même pas une légère touche de noir ou de blanc. Du gris, partout. Sur les visages, dans les paroles, partout. Un gris à vomir. Même son vin avait meilleur goût.

Enfin, pas vraiment partout, il exagérait un peu. Il y avait une touche de couleur. Infime dans ce monde trop grand et trop gris, mais qui lui donnait le courage de sortir à la lumière du jour. Diego.

Il avait honte de prononcer ce nom de sa bouche putride. Il avait honte de poser son regard mort sur ce corps plein de vie. Oh oui, il avait honte, tellement honte de l'avoir contemplé nuit et jour, tant contemplé que la lumière qui émanait de lui avait brûlé ses yeux ternes. Il ira en Enfer pour avoir osé souiller cette pureté.

Il se dégoûtait d'agir ainsi. L'égoïsme, monstrueux sentiment humain, le rongeait petit à petit, détruisant la carcasse qu'il était. Il haïssait cette humanité. Il la haïssait car c'était ce qu'il détestait le plus chez lui, et c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez Diego.

Cette chaleureuse humanité, cette flamme, ce brasier, cette fournaise. Il aimait tant ce fondre dedans, il aimait tant la souffrance qu'elle procurait. Il rêvait de lui hurler les mots, de s'arracher la poitrine pour lui prouver qu'il avait un cœur.

_Vas-y Diego. Brûle-moi. Tue-moi. Détruits-moi. Achève-moi. Aime-moi._

Il n'était qu'un bordel sans nom. Monstre, immondice, alcoolique, cynique. Il ne savait même plus par quoi se définir. Il avait tout perdu. Il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ces pensées, une action difficile lorsqu'on a en soit plus d'alcool que de sang, plus de haine que d'amour. Je te hais, je t'aime, c'est si semblable.

Il aimerait parler sans réfléchir, tout lui dire sans s'arrêter une seule fois pour reprendre son souffle. Parler avec automatisme, non ce n'était pas ça, parler avec humanité plutôt. Je t'aime Diego, ces mots paraissent si loin. Cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Il voudrait mourir, il voudrait vivre, il voudrait aimer, il voudrait haïr.

Il se répète, il tourne en rond, il se perd de nouveau. Il passe pour un fou, il sait qu'on se moque constamment de lui, qu'on a honte de lui, que tout le monde souhaiterait le voir disparaître définitivement de ce misérable village.

Mais pas Diego, non, pas lui. Diego est trop gentil, trop aimant, trop humain. Il devrait le trouver pitoyable mais il n'y arrive pas, ça fait si mal de penser ça de lui. Il ne savait plus quoi penser -pensait-il encore ? Sûrement, c'est ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Penser, réfléchir, analyser, décortiquer, critiquer. Ces habitudes avaient fait ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. À trop penser il avait perdu le bonheur, l'humanité, Diego, tout.

Il voudrait mourir. Se noyer dans ce tonneau de vin. Se pendre avec cette corde. Se trancher la gorge avec ce hachoir. Diego le pleurerait-il ? Probablement, il était si gentil. Il pleurait pour tout le monde, même ceux comme lui qui ne méritaient pas ces larmes. Diego l'enlacerait-il ? Il aimerait bien. Peut-être qu'il aura la chance de se brûler une dernière fois contre son corps.

 


End file.
